


A break to be free

by MyHappyLittlePhil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Oneshots, Romance, feminine!dan, makeup!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHappyLittlePhil/pseuds/MyHappyLittlePhil
Summary: When Dan and Phil have a short break from tour, it gives them the time to be open and free to express their true side.(Based on Dans insta story where he wore a tank top)





	A break to be free

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short oneshot based on Dans insta story where he wore a tank top

Dan exhaled, his eyes fluttering shut as his body relaxed within the chair. Tour was wild and exhilarating; but it was also tiring and exhausting, the effect from all the shows and traveling finally hitting them both. Dan was grateful that they had a few days off; to be their normal selves, and to do what would be a daily routine. They could finally return to being who they truly and openly are within their home, the freedom to express themselves without feeling the judging eyes of society. 

Dan took in one last moment; listening to the cars driving past, the birds chirping in the summer skies and the loud and vibrant city that never slept. He enjoyed the smell of fresh air, the scent of cool and natural breezes rather than the cramped and clustered fumes of planes and buses, and the sweaty ambience from the crew. 

He let out a sigh; a content and tranquil sigh. He lifted his weight from the outside chair, stretching his legs and arms to regain the balance and strength. He ran his hands through his curls, leaving it as a mop of fluffy hair. He pushed the door open, stepping back into the house. 

"Dan? Where are you?" Phils deep voice heard throughout the house.

He stepped around the corner, walking closer to dan as he wrapped him in an embrace. He pulled away from Dan and cupped his cheeks, kissing his soft and plump lips. The kiss lingered, Phil wishing the kiss would last forever— their presences never torn apart from one another, always drifting besides each other. Reluctantly, he pulled away, his hands leaving Dans cheeks as he stepped away, observing Dan and any signs or cautions that signified Dan was not alright: “I thought you disappeared. You okay?"

Dan smiled, tears prickling his eyes— happy tears, no sadness or grief insight—

"I'm happy. I'm okay." He closed his eyes, a smile upon his lips and his cheeks tinted pink, "I love having the freedom once more to be me. The real me."

As dan stood with his eyes shut and his body relaxed, phil had the time to step back and admire dan; his eyes were full of love and affection, his lips contorted in a smile that simply read 'pride'. 

Pride because he was proud of Dan. And proud of who he is— and how free and open he was in that moment. 

Because dan was there, wearing a black crop top, revealing his arms and belly, with a pair of shorts that wrapped tightly and perfectly around his thighs. His hair was messy and delicate, the curls precise and precious; his nails were long, painted a matte black colour to fit his aesthetic.   
And upon his face was winged eyeliner and long eyelashes coated in mascara, supported with a popping highlight upon his cheeks and a dark red lipstick upon his plump lips. He was beautiful, to say the least. 

Phil loved these days. The days were they could be free; could be open. These days were limited when on tour, and highly risky in case of fans finding them. But in this rare occasions, where tour was not important in their lives, and they could continue to be their true selves, phil found himself continuously watching dan, and continuously showering dan in the love and support he deserves because dan could finally express himself the way he chose to. 

And for the moment it was just between them two, and a few close friends.   
But Phil was certain that, eventually, this side of dan; the real side of dan will be shown to the rest of the world.


End file.
